A Paris Romance
by onlyoneperson
Summary: Germany runs into his old friend Paris. Then a story unfolds I fail at summyers, GermanyX Paris one shot. Raited T becouse I'm paranoid


A/N At the bottom!

Two people from different worlds and different life styles meet each day. some fall in love over time some fall in love on the spot. Some, have been in love for a long time. they were just to embarrassed to admit it. Even to each other.

Paris was standing next to her brother. "Francis, I'm going to go look around the market." The capital knew her brother wasn't paying attention to her. he was fawning over that tramp he was talking to. I was tired of him flirting with anything in a skirt. Sometimes that included me. My brother has problems. I was walking around the market place of the town when i ran into a man. i breathed in from my noise and smiled knowing exactly who it was i looked up to face a pair of blue eyes that visited me in my dreams so often.

"Hello Ludwig." I said smiling up at the german man.

"Ja Hello Jenny, how are you today?" He asks and i can hear the concern in his voice as if his life is depending upon my answer.( I wish to say that she is exaggerating... Jenny is a hopeless romantic she is Paris after all, I will inform you when she is exaggerating...)

Smirking i answer the tall man. "Alright! my useless brother is off flirting again! Hey! how about you take me out for lunch! You'r treat!"

Sighing he answers me, "Alright Jenny I know of a place down my the shore were they sell spaghetti tacos." he told me.

"They sell what?" I asked him. he chuckled then put an arm around my sholders.

"Good food." He told me

"I'll be the judge of that!" I told him as he lead me away from the market place, my brother, and people who have never Even noticed me.

Germany's Pov!

"So Paris. Why did you want to get away from there so badly you convinced me to buy lunch for you?" I ask the short blond who was smiling happily, no doubt day dreaming.

"France was flirting with another sleeparound. So i walked away and bumped into you." She finished her sentence with a smile.

I nodded to her and we approached the little restaurant. Walking in the waiter (who's name is Freddie) Sets us at a small coroner table for two. I order a plate of the specialty, Spaghetti tacos.

"I still dont know what that is Luddy." Jenny says to me, pouting a bit.

"You'll see when they bring out the food." I told her.

She nods at me. "What color socks are you wearing?" She asks me. I look at her quizingly

"What do my socks have to do with anything?" I ask her and she giggles.

'What color Luddy?"

"White." I tell her and she nods thoughtfully.

"oh, okay." Then she starts grinning.

"What is it Jen?" I ask her and she shakes her head. I sigh and look at her blue eyes. We have been friends for so long.

"It's nothing Luddy. I'll tell you later." I just nod at her weird reply.

The waiter then brings out a plate with about 6 hard taco shells on it. inside each taco shell was spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce on top of it creating a spaghetti taco.

I pick one up and take a bite. Jenny grabs her's and looks at it with an odd expression on her face.

"I dont know how to eat this Ludwig." She informs me. I chuckle at her.

"Here, let me show you." I tell her. I take her hand in mine and show her how to eat a taco (LOL i love this part!)

After i show her. She is smiling like no tomarow. "Thanks Luddy." She says using her nickname for me.

"No problem blume." I tell her smiling (blume means flower in German)

"Hey Luddy..." Jenny starts.

"Yes Jen?" I reply.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, allot. Jenny?"

"Yers Luddy, i like you to."

I nod at her happy that we've both said so.

We walked around after words for a bit holding hands( Yes i know it is Luddy, but honestly we all see how he is around Feli. this means he has a soft side. i love his soft love able side).

"What do you want to do?" She askes me.

"I have an idea." I tell her and the two of us byline it to the center of town.

There there were big metal slides that you can slide down at fast paces. I drag Jenny up to the top of one of the two slides. she looked kinda scared. "If your scared we can go down together." I tell her and she smiles and nods. I sit down and she climbs into my lap and as i push off i feel her hands grab the sides of my legs and she holds onto my pants as we go down the slide. when we get to the bottom she is laughing.

"Can we go again Luddy?" She askes her blue eyes sparking. "Ja, we can go again." I tell her and she starts up the slides.

~~~~~A few months(and sevrel mushy dates) later~~~~~

Paris's Pov

I woke up and looked around. I'm sitting on my couch... i reach out my hand to feel a warm spot on the couch. Luddy only got up a minute ago. "Luddy?" I call out as i sit up rubbing my eyes looking around for my tall, blond, and handsome boyfriend.

"In the kitchen Jenny." I hear his voice say. I walk into my kitchen and see a smileing Ludwig cvooking breackfast for the two of us.

"Were are we going today?" I ask him. We usually went on some adventure for the weekend. however after last weekend i was surprised he was so calm.

"The marina first and then I'm taking you out on a boat ride." He tells me I nod excitedly as my kitten (Mr. Socks) Comes up to me and rubs against my legs. Germany handed me a plate of eggs and then the two of us sat at the table and ate. When we were done we walked down the the marina.

Germany is actually surprisingly good at managing a little speed boat. and he sped us out to an island, We get out there about noon and Germany pulls out a picnic basket so we set out a blanket and he lets me sit down Then...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to a week later at the World meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From across the room two blonds were exchanging nervous glances back and forth. They were nervous. The Albino who sat next to the male blond knew something was wrong with his brother. The girl however was grinning. Her brother didn't notice because he was flirting with one of the girls in the room. The meeting was called to order. and when they asked at the end if there were any announcements Paris stood up, this confused everyone. However when Germany stood up everyone understood. Jenny then announced to the crowed. "Luddy And i are getting married!" Jenny sang out as Ludwig sighed at his fiance.

And there is my GermanyX Paris oneshot! dedicated to perso its dedicated to becouse she is Paris. I dont own anything in this story exept for my ideas i put into it. Paris is RussianHeartOfIce's OC and I dont own Hetalia, but i hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
